Battles of Freedom
by SpiderSam
Summary: On a simple mission to discover the root of recent attacks on civilians believed to be chimeras, Ed, Al, and all the military are plunged into a war, with an unexpected alliance with dragons. No pairings yet. FirstFic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:**My first fic. Be nice. Its gonna be good. I promise. **

**I do not own FMA.**

**Battles of Freedom**

It was a crummy, rainy evening in the town of Oakton. The only buildings that existed in the area were all dark with no stirring inhabitants, and no one was on the streets, except for a two stray dogs growling menacingly over a brown tabby cat that was unfortunate enough to end up cornered in an ally by the hungry attackers. They were about to attack with no mercy, when the sound of clanking metal foot steps, followed by a single clap noise distracted them. Before the dogs had time to react, two giant hands spouted from the ground and grabbed them around their bodies. They wriggled and barked in a futile attempt to escape. One looked up from its angry rage, only to stop dead silent at the sight of a huge looming figure. Whatever it was, it was clearly displeased.

"Don't you dare try to hurt that kitten again if you value your lives" said a voice not far from the giant figure.

The two dogs seemed wise enough to consent to the demands of the still unknown person. The two giant hands suddenly disappeared from the ground, causing the two dogs to fall rather clumsily. They ran off into the dark woods behind the building.

"Happy now? Can we please go and find a place to stay before you rust into junk metal?" The voice was now revealed to belong to none other then Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"No brother. What about the kitty? What if the dogs come back? Cant we take it with us" pleaded Alphonse Elric, a large suit of armor with no flesh and bone, just a bonded soul.

"Grrr, Al, I doubt that those dogs are even considering coming back with me here. And besides, no one is going to want us bringing an animal into their place."

"But brother, he's so scared and cold. Can't we just keep him until tomorrow morning when it's not raining?"

Ed knew if he didn't let Al bring the cat along, he would never hear the end of it.

"Fine. _Darn you and your obsession,_" he muttered under his breath.

"THANK YOU BROTHER! See, you aren't that cold hearted."

"Yeah? That's probably because my heart is the only thing NOT frozen over at the moment. Hurry up!" said an unhappy Ed.

They jogged through the quiet streets, until Al spotted an Inn near the center of town. They padded inside to the front desk, rented a room, and walked to it.

"That front lady didn't seem all that nice to us" commented Al upon entering the single two bed bedroom.

"I don't care. If she wants to be mean, let her. Can't blame 'em for having to be interrupted at eleven p.m." He fell face-first into the bed, not bothering to change out of his soaked clothes.

"Why are you acting so strangely brother? That's not the kind of response I would expect from you of all people."

"I'm too exhausted to be angrier than I am already. Another lead on the philosopher's stone lead to another dead end, leading to another smug interrogation from that colonel bastard Mustang, and were practically chasing our tails over the whole situation" he concluded with a sigh.

"You'll feel better in the morning when you have something to eat, and we start on our new mission. It seems strange. They described large lizards to be in the area, attacking some people. Do you think they could be chimeras?"

"Urrrrrrrrg…" was his only response.

Withought another word, Al turned off the light, and fell asleep in the other bed. In the middle of the night, the kitten had gotten tangled in a lamp chord, and Al got up to help it, when he looked at the window. A sudden movement outside had caught his attention. He quickly ran over and opened the window. He examined the surrounding carefully, and decided it was the dogs. As he was about to turn around, a loud yelping noise emanated from a far off ally.

"Do they do anything but fight?" He was about to go over and help the cat, but it was gone. He searched the whole room thoroughly, and still couldn't find him. Deeply puzzled, he decided that it snuck out the window when he wasn't looking. "Oh well, hope he does ok by himself."

Indeed, the cat had gotten out. It ran deep into the woods, and ran through many different pathways, until it came to a large cave. Many ancient carvings of what appeared to be serpents lined the walls on the entrance. As if it were walking into an empty uninteresting room, it stalked right in. As it walked on, torches started to appear on the sides of the wall, with more carvings and pictures.

It seemed like an hour before the cat had reached its destination. The fire on the torches had now turned into a bluish-green color, and the walls seemed to sparkle with a beautiful array of gold, green, blue, and red. A large, gymnasium sized dome had opened up in the cave, surrounded by statues of many different creatures. Four large openings surrounded the dome room. Out of one of them, a deep, thunderous growl could be heard.

The cat sat before that particular opening, and meowed loudly. The cat was responded to, by footsteps that sounded large, yet stealthy. In moments, a long, green, snake like dragon appeared from the dark. It had two large bull horns on its head, a long horse like nose, two large spouting canines, a golden belly and throat, short muscular forelimbs that were clawed like talons, and blood red eyes that shined like the walls. Folded golden wings rested on its side, and it had spikes that ran down its spine, all the way to its tail. It was about the size of an elephant in height, and as long as three of them. It looked down at the cat, as if waiting.

"They are from the military like we thought," said the now speaking cat. "One is the Fullmetal Alchemist, and the other is his brother, the suit of armor."

The dragon seemed interested in the cat's words. It, itself spoke, "Did you find out their intentions here?"

"They are on a mission to-"but the cat was cut short by the sound of yet, another entering dragon. This one was slightly shorter in length, but much more muscular and heavier. It had no wings, and had a kind of Chinese dragon look. Many teeth showed in its grin, as it carried in a dead dog between them. It dropped its prize, and spoke.

"So, enlighten me as well, who these military pups are, and share my dinner as you do."

This time, the green dragon spoke. "Sorry Scorch, but I'm not so hungry for dogs at the moment. Especially since it's from the town, which you are not to set foot in under any circumstance."

Scorch seemed annoyed by the dragon's response. "As if we had a choice. Those parasitic humans are scaring off any remaining prey there is, and its going to be the end of them if they keep it up." He snorted out smoke as proof of his threat. "You can't deny that they will kill us if we do nothing to fight back Stratus."

"Such rash talk is going to be your end if you keep it up," replied Stratus.

"Enough! You're both going to finish each other before I can finish my report" yowled the impatient cat.

"Sorry Leeto, finish your report, and we shall tell Typhoon and Gaia in the morning to discuss the issue further" said Stratus in a calm tone. Scorch only growled in silence.

"It sounds like they are here to get to the bottom of your existence, and possibly exterminate you" concluded Leeto.

Stratus thought for a moment, then said "thank you Leeto. We appreciate your help."

The cat nodded, and walked out with ought another word.

"There's no getting around it. Our secret is out, no matter how this ends" said Stratus.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" mumbled Scorch as he lumbered into his own den.

Al woke up early the next day, only to find that Ed was still asleep. In fact, Ed was hanging off half the bed, practically drooling. Al sighed. _Too often I forget who the older brother is supposed to be._

Al went down to the lobby and got some breakfast, consisting of bagels, toast, eggs, and milk. _Perhaps I can convince him to drink some if he's still sleepy._

When Al got back to the room, Ed had turned flat on his back, still drooling. Only the smell of food woke him.

"Mmm…Wha'dya bring Al? I'm starving!"

"Breakfast of course. What else?"

With ought another word, Ed leaped out of bed like a rabbit, and tucked in with as much courtesy as a hyena at dinner. Only seconds before he was about to guzzle down the milk, did he stop stone still, and scrutinized it with hate.

"Al…….Don't try and tell me you tried to get me to drink milk? Did you?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Brother, please. It's so good for-"

"AL! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU KNOW I HATE MILK!"

"Brother! Winry says you won't grow unless you drink some!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL A BACTERIUM CAN OUT-SIZE ME?!?!"

"Grr, that's not what I said Ed."

"Give it to the cat then…since they seem to enjoy that nasty, vial, poisoned, stomach twisting, bile triggering, scum filled-"

"The cat ran away last night."

"Really? That's strange. Oh well". Better get started on investigating."

And with that, they left the Inn, and walked through town, under the watchful eye of a very inconspicuous cat.

**A/N:So nothing exciting yet. But I promise that if u review, I will update and cut to the action. So what are u waiting for? HOP TO IT! ; P**

**-SpiderSam.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OOH! Fantabulous. I wasn't expecting any reviews. But since I am now starting to get a boost of encouragement, I think I can start to plunge into this story a little more. (WHEEEEEEEE!) Ok, Im done. Sorry for any spelling or grammar problems. (I TRY!) Here ya go, Chpt 2!**

Ed and Al found that they were getting nowhere with the questioning. Every time they asked someone if they knew anything at all about the attacking chimeras, they laughed and chuckled to themselves "Boys will be boys", or "I remember when I used to play detective". Ed could have made craters in the ground with his walking if he tried hard enough. Better yet, he could have out heated a volcano if he was put to the test. Only Al's good nature seemed to keep him from all together losing it. After about 4 hours of absolutely no progress, did Ed finally declare it to be lunchtime. They stopped at a simple luncheon restraunt.

"I don't get it Brother. If such mass amounts of people are being attacked, how is it nobody has a clue? They said no one is missing, at that it's just the military's excuse to cause trouble".

Ed hardly heard a word Al said. He was too busy cramming his face full of ramen noodles and rice.

"Hm? You say something Al?" An exasperated sigh was his only response.

After waiting for Ed to finish possibly his 10th plate of food, did he finally get serious.

"It's hardly the fact that the people don't know anything that bothers me Al. What really nags at me are the people themselves."

"What do you mean?"

"If no one here knows anything, then why did they call us? Or rather, _who _called us?"

"I don't know brother. Maybe it was a prank call?"

"Yeah, maybe. These people have no reason to be setting us up for anything. But we can't be too careful. Let's stay another night, and if nothing happens, then I have another excuse to go shove a sock up that colonel bastard's pot mouth."

Just then, the waitress came and picked up all the dishes with surprise. She turned to Ed with much amusement, and said "My, aren't we just hungry today? Would you like a kitty-cone before you leave?"

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

It took a heavy amount of transmuting from Al to restrain him. The manager asked them to leave withought another word. Ed stormed out, but not after making sure all the soup exploded into the chefs' faces.

They decided to investigate the supposed areas of the attacks (according to the military). They searched deep in the woods, until they reached the spot. A large oval shaped opening in the forest. Several rocks jetted up from the ground, like shark teeth. Al could swear that they looked like ghosts.

"B...B..Brother? I don't think there's anything suspicious here. Can we go?"

"Al, Im disappointed. After everything we've been through, you should be the only thing scaring anything here."

"Im not that scary!" He shrunk behind a rock, curled up like a millipede. He was about to ask the same question again, when there was a sudden movement behind him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Before Ed could find the source of the thing that caused Al to yell, he found himself suddenly pushed to the ground by a force of weight from the back. He looked up, and was astonished to see a wolf running towards Al. Ed was about to yell for Al to watch out, but it was quickly concluded that Al was not its target. It instead, leaped over Al, and attacked the thing that had scared Al. It was a sudden battle between a wolf, and a very large badger.

Ed and Al could only watch, totally confused, as they witnessed the attackers. It almost seemed like they were _talking _to eachother, but it made no sense.

* * *

The almost pitch-black wolf snarled her threat to the badger. It did the same.

"Trying to attack humans now? You filthy mud-rat. Even you should be wise enough not to do something so foolish."

The badger snarled in defiance. "My new allies say I can, at least when were finished."

"That's low, even for you. No creature in the world should even think about pairing up with the _mutants _unless they want to suffer their same fate. Whatever end is waiting at the end of your worthless life is too good for you."

"Perhaps you're just jealous, since I, unlike you, have actually been accepted by someone. And not just that, but with the ones who will soon hold ultimate control."

"In your dreams." And withought another word, they lunged at eachother, jaws and claws tangling into a bloody mess. Even though wolves are tough, no wilderness creature wants to pick a fight with a badger, unless they're looking for a fool's fight. But none the less, the wolf managed to chase off the badger.

* * *

The wolf stood for a moment, then turned to look at Ed and Al. They were still rooted to the ground, unable to think of what to think. Ed was the first to break the silence.

"Err…O…k?"

At that moment, the wolf took to its heels, and disappeared into the woods.

"My thoughts exactly…Can we please leave Ed, before something else happens?"

So Ed and Al went back to the town, deciding that they would investigate that particular area another time. They were on their way back to the Inn to take a break for awhile. After all, watching a wolf and badger fight it out in the middle of a creepy area of the woods wasn't an everyday experience.

Ed slumped down on the bed, contemplating all the events of that day. After about half an hour of doing so, he let out a grunt of frustration.

"This town is just a little too weird for my liking. Why couldn't they just get some police to watch over the place for awhile? Jerky people and mad animals sounds like something in their department, not State Alchemists."

"Well, why don't you call the Colonel tomorrow, and take it up with him? Maybe he'll replace us and let us go back to searching for the stone."

"I got a _better _idea. I'll call him now!"

Before Al could say anything, Ed had already left the room, heading towards the main lobby for the pay phone.

* * *

­­

Stratus was the first to be in the large dome opening. He left his den early, so he could keep an eye out in the forest. He had witnessed Ed and Al in the area with the jagged rocks. He saw the wolf and badger fighting. He then left his perch on top of the large mountainous cave as soon as he was certain they had left.

When he got back to the cave, his other brother, Scorch, was pacing impatiently back and forth through the cave dome. His two other sisters, Typhoon and Gaia were silently sharing a rather large fish for lunch on the other side.

Gaia was very much like Scorch, except for the fact that she was all the shining colors of blue you could think of. She had a silver belly and two pointed horns on the top of her head, like that of a unicorn. She was the smallest of the four, but not by much. She was also the oldest by 10 years. She had no wings, but was very snake like in movement.

Typhoon was very different from the others. She was more a sea serpent than actual dragon. Instead of walking limbs, she had very large leathery fins, with clawed ends to help her move on land. Her wings were tiny, and only served for steering under water. Her head was horse shaped. It had small pointed horns protruding on both sides, with two large, curved horns on top. Two upper canines were clearly visible. But perhaps the most dangerous of all, was her tail, which extended 3 times longer than her whole body, and could smash the whole cave to bits in just a few swipes. Her dark green-black, fish like scales were slimy, but hard as metal.

"You're late," hissed Scorch.

"Pardon my absence, but I was simply observing those two alchemists for a bit."

Typhoon finished off the last of her fish and slowly made her way over towards the middle of the room. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really. They don't seem to know much yet."

"The less they know, the better," growled Gaia. "They shouldn't be meddling in our affairs at all."

"I agree. We can't have the humans getting involved. Especially the military," said Typhoon.

"I say we just torch everyone who knows anything," grinned Scorch, liking the idea of having an actual meal after so long.

"And what? Wage war on the military? Even we can't handle that many enemies. Use your better thinking Scorch," hissed Gaia.

"Maybe we don't have to be enemies with them. Maybe they can help us," suggested Stratus.

Scorch let out a very ill humored laugh. "Ooh, brilliant thinking Stratus, shall we just make a trip to Central, politely ask for the Fuehrer, and say "_Hello Mr. Fuehrer! We were wondering if you could help us kill off the mutants and their creators. Are you interested?" _"That's just about the funniest thing I've heard in ages!"

"It's a better plan than waging war! And it's not nearly as dim-witted as you!"

Scorch let out a furious roar, and stampeded towards Stratus. Stratus out stretched his wings, ready to take him on. Just before they could get within range of eachother's claws, Typhoon slammed her massive tail down between them, causing the cave to tremble dangerously.

"Typhoon!" Gaia was just about ready to rip all their heads off.

Typhoon let out an annoyed hiss in response. "It was the only way to stop them from killing each other. Maybe if they were as smart as rats, they would have enough sense not to do such stupid actions."

"I've had enough! I'm going to rest for awhile, and contemplate this matter while doing so. Calm yourselves until then," concluded Gaia. She silently disappeared in her silver-lined den.

Like-wise, Typhoon slowly crawled to her den. A large splash noise could be heard as she disappeared from view.

Stratus and Scorch gave each other menacing glares, before going to their own dens. Scorch, to his inferno-like tunnel, and Stratus, to his den, that lead all the way up to the top of the cave.

**A/N: Oh, just so you can understand, Gaia is a metal element dragon, Typhoon is water, (obviously), Stratus is sky, and Scorch is fire. Thank you so much for the reviews! That will be all the motivation I need. And it is very rare for me to be motivated for anything. XD **

**-SpiderSam (OOH! Did you see SpiderMan 3? Kinda funny how he goes all emo)**


End file.
